Tino's Adventures of Pan
is another Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossover movie made by Sonic876. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot Peter (Levi Miller) is a young boy who is left on the steps of an orphanage by his mother Mary (Amanda Seyfried). The establishment is under the care of the cruel Mother Barnabas (Kathy Burke) in London. Upon learning that she is hoarding food for herself, Peter and his best friend Nibs steal it to distribute amongst themselves and the other orphans. In the process, Peter finds a letter written by his mother, declaring her love and assuring Peter they'll meet again "in this world or the other". In retaliation for the boys' mischief, Mother Barnabas summons pirates who kidnap Nibs and several others. Peter manages to rescue Nibs, but is captured himself and taken to Neverland, a magical realm beyond space and time, where he is forced to become a slave laborer and mine for fairy dust on behalf of the ruthless pirate Blackbeard (Hugh Jackman), during which Peter befriends another miner, James Hook (Garrett Hedlund). After insulting Blackbeard's men, Peter is forced to walk the plank, but survives by flying above the water. Blackbeard then confides with him about an old prophecy that a boy who could fly would one day kill him, but Peter refuses to believe he is the said boy. Peter joins Hook and his accomplice, Smee (Adeel Akhtar), in stealing one of Blackbeard's flying boats and escaping into the forest, where they are found and nearly executed by the natives led by Chief Great Little Panther (Jack Charles), before his daughter, Tiger Lily (Rooney Mara), notices Peter's pan flute pendant, left to him by Mary, and said to belong to their people's greatest hero, the legendary Pan. Tiger Lily reveals that Peter's father was the Fairy Prince, and that Mary incurred Blackbeard's wrath by rejecting his advances, for which she was forced to abandon Peter and seek shelter in the Fairy Kingdom. As part of his heritage, Peter has the ability to fly, but unable to do so because of his lack of faith. Fearful of Blackbeard's punishment, Smee betrays the natives' location to him, and in the ensuing battle, Chief Great Little Panther is murdered by Blackbeard, who also reveals he killed Peter's mother. Peter, Hook, and Tiger Lily escape in a raft and head to the Fairy Kingdom to enlist their help in defeating the pirates. Along the way, Peter falls into the river and is nearly eaten by a crocodile before being rescued by the mermaids, after which he has a vision of Blackbeard accidentally killing Mary as she defended the Fairy Kingdom from his offensive. Despondent over their chances, Hook leaves, while Peter and Tiger Lily arrive at the Fairy Kingdom only to be ambushed by Blackbeard, who uses the pan flute pendant to open their gates and launches an attack. Peter escapes and befriends one of the fairies, Tinker Bell. Together, they rally the faries to battle the pirates, and are joined by a returning Hook, who fights Blackbeard's right-hand man Bishop (Nonso Anozie) aboard the stolen ship, which tips over, sending both falling to their deaths. Peter conquers his fears and flies to save Hook, while Blackbeard and his men are overpowered by the faries. Forced into an abyss, they subsequently fall to their deaths; Smee is the sole survivor having fled during the battle. Peter then has a vision of Mary, who reaffirms him to Neverland's great hero, Peter Pan. Shortly afterwards, Peter and Hook, now the captain of the Jolly Roger, return to London to rescue Nibbs and the other orphans, who become part of Peter's crew, the Lost Boys. Peter and Hook then reaffirm their friendship, certain that nothing will ever go wrong between them. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Genie, Iago, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ttark, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Jack Skellington, Zero, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Noah, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Samey, Leonard, Ella, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Brody, MacArthur, Sanders, Hubie, Rocko the Rockhopper, Ttark, Crysta, Batty Koda, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Sheldon J. Plankton, Oogie Boogie, Pete, Shere Khan, Scar, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Rothbart, Makunga, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Nora Beady, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth), Arthur and Cecil, The Trix, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The Dazzlings, Naga, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon guest stars in this film. *The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Sheldon J. Plankton, Oogie Boogie, Pete, Shere Khan, Scar, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Rothbart, Makunga, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Nora Beady, The Crime Empire, Giovanni, Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth), Attila and Hun, 009 Domino Arthur and Cecil, The Trix, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The Dazzlings, Naga, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon will work for Blackbeard in this film. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Weekenders/Peter Pan crossover films